Josh (TDI: FYE)
Equipped with all-natural Southern charm and dashing good looks, Joshua "Josh" Daniels would be anybody’s dream boy if 'The Shy Hunk '''could just conquer his paralyzing fear of cameras. Biography Well-mannered, hardworking, and handsome to boot, if you were to look up a Southern gentleman in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Joshua Daniels. Living in rural Texas, Josh is dedicated to helping out around the family farm in any way he can. Fortunately, he isn’t working alone, as he has nine siblings to split the chores with. If you ask around town, Josh is known for his looks over his personality … but really, can you blame them? With golden hair, a strong jaw, and a body sculpted from hard work on the farm, Josh catches every girl’s eye. He comes from a humble upbringing, though, and any large amount of attention renders the charming young man speechless. Whenever he is put in the spotlight, he freezes in fear and is unable to speak, and can sometimes even lead to him either curled in the fetal position or frantically escaping. Josh’s siblings encouraged him to apply for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment in order to overcome his fear of the spotlight. He wants to win the prize money to allow his parents to go into early retirement, but he’s going to have to find a way to endure the attention to make it in the game. During ''For Your Entertainment... Josh's stay in the competition was thankfully very short. When he first arrived in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, his fear of cameras made him so nervous that he was unable to speak. This led to rude treatment from contestants like Gabe and Elena. Chris ordered the cameramen to give him a close up, which terrified the farmer. Josh later appeared in the confessional for the first and only time surprised that there was a camera in there too. When Chris talked about the crazy paparazzi﻿, Josh tried to hide behind Zack despite being significantly taller than him. He fainted when Chris announced the challenge. When it was Josh's turn to be interviewed by Tina Blanks, he fainted again due to being overwhelmed by the setting, cameras, and Tina herself. The audience quickly buzzed him off stage, and he did not earn a point for his team. After the interviews were over he resumed consciousness and talked to Paul backstage, temporarily distracted from the cameras around him. When his team was sent to the Team's Choice Awards elimination ceremony, it came down to Isaac and Josh as the bottom two after having the worst interviews. Josh was voted off and forced to take a ride in a limousine with an angry Tina Blanks. He was heard screaming as the limo drove off. Josh appeared twice in Thirteen. The first time was when a few of The Oscars were flipping the channels on their television. They watched a RealityGossip press conference interview with Josh and Robert. Robert claimed that Josh had fun at the losers' resort when there weren't cameras around. He also said that the farmer was getting used to their presence, though Josh rapidly shook his head in denial. Josh later appeared as a zombie during the challenge. He hopped out of a tree and frightened Paul and Irina. When he tried to pull Irina's hair, Paul punched him in the face. Josh fell over, leaving both the model and Boy Scout in shock. Audition Tape The camera peered through an open space in a corn field at a handsome young man loading corn into the bed of a pickup truck. “Oh, thank you so much for this, Josh!” The elderly woman standing nearby exclaimed. “It’s my pleasure, ma’am.” The golden-haired boy drawled. When he saw her heading back to her truck, he opened her door and extended his hand to help her make the step up. “Oh, such a gentleman.” The woman gave him a pat on the head before closing the door. As she drove away, the camera burst from the cornfield, nearing the kind farm boy. “Hey, Josh! Over here!” The camerawoman shouted. “Oh, hello, Johanna-” Josh’s mouth suddenly clamped shut, his eyes widening at the sight of the camera. “Come on, Joshy, this is gonna be your audition for Total Drama.” Josh stared at the camera for another few seconds before diving into the cornfield. The camera girl sighed. “This is what I was afraid would happen. This is my brother Josh Daniels. As y’all saw when he was loadin’ Mrs. O’Leary’s truck, he’s a great guy and is handsome enough to be a TV star. Thing is, he’s a bit camera shy.” The camera crept closer to the wall of corn, where Josh’s broad quivering shoulders were visible behind several stalks. “Hopefully y’all can help him get over that.” Josh peeked out from behind the corn, yelping when he saw the camera pointed at him. “Even though he’s hidin’, he really does wanna be on the show to win the money for the family farm. Plus, just look at that face! Made for TV!” The camera zoomed in on Josh’s face and the farmer skittered farther into the corn. His sister groaned. “Now if only he could get over his fear.” Trivia *Josh did not receive any silver stars and was the first contestant voted out. *Josh only had two lines while he was still in the competition. It is mentioned that he talked to Paul after the first challenge, but no specific dialogue was given. *Josh was originally going to be a surfer named Keith or Kent. The personality I had planned for him didn't end up working well with the shy stereotype, so I changed his concept. *Josh's design was meant to appear as though he was the strong, stoic type, hiding his true cowardly personality. As soon as he appears on camera, though, that image is completely broken. *Josh speaks with a Southern accent. He is one of the few characters to speak with an accent, the others being Avery, Risty, and Irina. **This makes him the only male in the competition to speak with an accent. *The names of the Daniels siblings (in order of age) are: James, Jacob, Joshua, Johanna, Jessica, Jason, Jane, Jeremy, Joseph, and Julian. Josh has the best relationship with Johanna, which is why she filmed his audition. *Josh and his siblings all have names that start with J. This is inspired by the Duggar family from 19 Kids and Counting. *It was always planned that Josh would be first contestant out, although he was originally supposed to do a little more while in the competition. *Josh's new character model isn't smiling like his old one because I realized how hard it would be to get him to smile while he was aware there was a camera on him. This is also why he is looking away, in order to make it seem like he's trying to ignore the camera. *Although his body type originally was similar to Robert's, it was changed to more fit an "underwear model" type of look, tall and muscular but quite not as broad as the footballer's. Gallery Josh- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Josh- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Josh- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment